Hate between black and white!
by rebeckacool
Summary: abou a black and white girl how is in love with eachother!:


This is a romantic novel!

**Laura's father had locked her inside the house.**

"**Just as expected", he thought, but he knew they would make it, they would run away before anyone could stop them!**

"**Why"? Laura wondered, "Why doesn't anyone want me to be with the one I love? Why doesn't anyone want me to be happy, just because of the fact that he is black and I'm white?**

"**Come on" Sean said, his father was always against him in meeting Laura.**

"**You know what her people have done to us, and still you're going out with her"!**

"**Yea and she have a name you know"! He said a little angry, "Laura is not like them, dad"! "She is a sweet, nice and loving person and I wish u could see that". "Why cant u just respect that we love each other and that were going out"? You know that regardless of what u says I'm always going to be by her side"!**

"**Hurry up" Sean said, "Were going to make it"!**

**Laura was so happy, when they was over the boundary they would be safe and no one could tear them apart!**

It was a cold night in Washington, Seattle it was in 1963, and the 10 of December.

Laura was really cold.

"I'm going to froze to death"! Laura thought.

She was miles away from home and if she didn't come inside soon, she would be hurt of the cold"!

She saw a man walking across the road, she saw that he was black but she didn't care, she really needed to be warm.

She knew what her parents had said about the blacks, "There just coming here to America and destroying our culture and they have very bad hygiene"!

She didn't know if she should believe her parents or not but she had been raised that blacks where bad people.

"H…HEY!" Laura screamed frozen, as he was about to pass by her.

"Eh…hey?" He said, surprised that she would talk to him.

"Sorry" Laura said "I know your people hate me, but if I don't get warm, I will come to the hospital and maybe die"!

"Its okay" He said "You can come home to me if you want"?

"What are you thinking idiot" he thought to himself "If mom and dad find out about this I'm so dead"!

"But still" he thought "I can't leave this girl out here alone, who know what could happened to her"!

"Of course" Laura answered "I would love to go home to you"

She smiled.

"Wow, she is so cute when she smiles" he thought "What am I thinking, I can't be in love with a white girl, my parents will kill me and I won't have any friends"

"But who really cares"? He thought, "I love her and that all that matters, which care if she's white? "Okay a lot, but the important thing is how I feel about her and it's really racist to judge all the white people, I mean just because some of them are idiots don't mean that everyone is like that"!

"I wonder if she likes me" He thought.

They were inside his house.

"This house is so cool" Laura thought.

She had her eyes wide open like she never had seen anything cooler"!

Sean couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny? Laura asked him.

"You" he said "Your eyes look like golf balls"

"Hey" Laura said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You know that didn't hurt right? He asked her.

"Whatever" Laura said "so what's your name?

"Sean" Sean answered "you"?

"Laura" Laura said.

"That is a beautiful name" Sean said.

"Thanks" Laura giggled.

"She is so cute when she giggles" Sean thought.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"He is so hot" Laura thought "Wait what will my parents say, oh whatever"!

After looking into each others eyes a while they kissed!

"That was amazing" Laura said.

"Yea" Sean said.

"But aren't you worried about what your parents will say" she asked him.

"A little" He said "But no matter what they say or do they can't stop me from loving you, and I promise I'm always going to be by your side!"

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard" She said "And I promise the same"

"Good" He said "And if someone is mean to you, just tell me and he wont bother you anymore"

"Do you really care about me that much"? She asked him.

"Yes I do" He said "I can't bear to see you hurt or sad and I'm always going to protect you and I'm never going to leave you, I love you more than anything Laura"

"I love you too" she said and kissed him.

Then Sean's parents come home.

"Hey son" His father said smiling.

He stopped smiling when he saw Laura.

"Why is that white bastard girl in our house?"

"What did you call her"? Sean said angry.

"Exactly what she is but I forgot to say that she is a whore"! His dad answered him.

"She is not a whore, she is my girlfriend"! Sean screamed "And if you ever call her that again I don't care if you're my dad I'm going to hit you and move out.

"What"? His dad said angry "How can you be together with an f… whore!

"That's enough" Sean screamed and pushed him into the wall "I'm leaving"!

He packed his clothes and grabbed Laura's hand and got out of the house.

They were running like they never had run before.

But Laura was really tired and couldn't run anymore.

"Wait"! Laura said.

"What is it"? He asked her still angry.

She started to cry.

"No please don't cry" Sean said "I'm not angry with you, I'm just angry at my dad; I didn't mean to sound mean, please forgive me"!

She stopped and said: "Its okay, I love you"!

He smiled at her and said: "I love you too, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired" Laura said.

"Okay" he said and picked her up bridal style.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Laura said and giggled.

"I know" Sean said smiling.


End file.
